The invention relates to utility meters. More particularly, it relates to the mounting of natural gas meters at a residence or other building.
In standard mounting of a natural gas meter, the meter is surface mount to the side of a residence or other building. A supply line from the street service typically extends upward out of the ground just in front of the wall to which the meter is mounted. A building line extends out of the wall for connection to the meter. To install the meter, it is plumbed to connect with the building line and supply line. Optionally, it may be additionally secured to the wall by a mounting bracket. The plumbing required for such connection requires a worker to assemble a number of fittings which are typically selected on-site to provide the necessary lengths and angles of plumbing to achieve the proper connection. Additional plumbing must be provided to accommodate any gas powered devices external to the building, for example, a gas-powered pool heater.
Thus the conventional mounting of a gas meter involves much on-site labor by the meter installer as well as producing an exposed myriad of gas plumbing which can yield an unsightly appearance to the building.
It is, therefore, desirable that a meter mounting system be provided which minimizes on-site labor by the meter installer and yields a neat and tidy appearance.